


Imagine Being A Test Subject...

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Hyperpregnancy, Inflation, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, erotic birth, expansion, labor fetish, merman, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine Being A Test Subject...

Imagine Being A Test Subject…You checked in on your first day of work at the research facility. You aren’t sure what you’ll be doing, though everyone who’s talked to you thus far seems worried for you. It doesn’t matter to you what they’ll do, though, because you need the money.

 

A helper leads you to a room with not much but an medical cot and a flickering light. You nod to the person who walked to you the room, and go inside. They nervously tell you that the tests will begin momentarily. You sit down on the cot, wondering how you got to this level of bad life choices.

The thought doesn’t last long, as almost immediately two doctors walk in, each pushing sleek metal carts. One begins hooking you up to many different health monitoring systems, from life support to an IV. The other directs you to hold out your arm. She pulls out a syringe bigger than you’ve even heard of, filled to the brim with an odd blue liquid. Without a moments notice, she sticks it in you. Almost immediately there is an intense burning pain, along with the uncomfortable sensation of thick liquid being pushed into your body.

She pulls the syringe out, and injects another smaller syringe, though it hurts about the same. The liquid inside is even thicker, and it feels like it left a lump in your skin. She removes the second syringe, and so begins a short amount of briefing. The topic, was, well… Odd, though it was discussed nonchalantly.

“Today you will begin carrying the eggs of a newly species of “merpeople”. They were discovered off the coasts of Northern Canada and have since been kept secret from non-authorized personal. They have the ability to implant their eggs any being that possesses a stomach or anal tract. Their eggs grow to be very large, and they often implant multiples. You will not be able to go home for a month, in which time you will be monitored and the parent will be allowed to use you at any time for anything. Understood?“

Before you could even respond, the doctors left, leaving their carts behind. Moments later, without any time to process what you’ve just witnessed, you see what looks to be the tallest person you’ve ever seen. A distinct smell, like warm salty sea winds waft towards you. 

You quickly realize, however, that’s not a human. The large, arm sized tentacles coming from his back give it away. As he steps into the light, you notice the his super pale purple skin, and huge bright yellow eyes. He says something to you, but you’re so distracted you can hardly hear him.

"Undress, now.” He repeats, in a rough voice. He has an accent you’ve never heard before, and you feel compelled to do so. Hey, it’s this or fast food work. About the same amount of respect. You awkwardly strip yourself, unsure if your semi-arousal is normal.

He pushes you back on the cot, and with a few swift movements, he straps you into the cot at your chest and around each of your thighs. Were the straps there before? Your train of thought quickly derailed as he slid one of the smaller tentacles into your ass. Even the small ones were the size of well-endowed penises. A loud cry elicits from your mouth, which he doesn’t even seem phased by. The pain quickly subsides as a thin substance is squirted inside you, making everything hazy and good. Your previously half-hard cock was now like a rock.

He stuck a similarly sized tentacle into you, both of them probing into you further. You could hardly even feel the pain, only the pure pleasure. A loud moan erupted from deep inside of you. They felt all the way up into your stomach, pulsing around and making you squirm. It felt like you were getting tickled, but on the inside.

One of the tiny tentacles played with your nipples, which were tender and perky already. Another moan came from you, this time as you arched your back. The first tentacle was still filling you with aphrodisiac, and it felt so good…

He removed both tentacles from within you, and it felt so empty. You whimpered, almost begging for more. He was quick to oblige. Another tentacle, this one with a spiked tip and a ridiculous girth plunged into you, almost painfully enough to overcome the chemicals he’d gotten you hooked on. It slowly pushed through your body, slowly stretching you to what felt like a breaking point. It scrapped along your stomach lining, sucking up excess skin cells. It was a super odd sensation, but yet it felt so amazing you didn’t want it to stop.

After what seemed like forever, he pulled that out and added the first two back in, they wriggled into your stomach again, though they just didn’t feel like enough anymore. The aphrodisiac was overwhelming though, and as one of the tentacles squirmed against your prostate you had a violent orgasm.

After a just a bit more stretching, he added the largest tentacle in, which felt like you were being double fisted. It was just so huge, you could hardly believe it fit. His face finally lost a bit of composure, which was a bit of a turn-on. Your legs spread open so wide it felt like they were going to snap, but you still tried to wiggle your hips a bit to get him flustered. It almost seemed to work, but then he regained focus. What a let-down.

Once the thick member was seated inside of you, then began the implantation of the eggs. They felt huge already, and each one was inserted painstakingly slowly. You’d avoided bothering him before, but now you had to hold on to him some how. You grabbed for something, and he gave you a hand to hold. You squeezed as what felt like 100 eggs were put into you. It was closer to 15, but still.

He mumbled something about the eggs being placed, and you nodded. Assuming it was over, you closed your eyes and waited for him to pull out. That didn’t happen in the slightest, though. He grimaced and moaned, and then began pouring buckets of thick sticky liquid into your stomach. The shock made you scream, but it felt so good you didn’t even mind. You thought it was going to end when your stomach was bulging more than a 9-month pregnancy, but it didn’t. It kept going and going, and you were sure you were going to burst.

His face was a warm pink by the time it was done, and you’d cum 3 times and screamed loud enough to wake the dead. Not only that, but you’d made everyone on the surveillance team hot and bothered are, if not made them empty their balls. He grabbed a buttplug from the cart, and stuck it in your hole. He gave a soft kiss to the distended stomach he’d just made with a proud. Everything blacked out shortly after that.

When you woke, you were in a new room, decorated with a double bed, and a separate bathroom with hardly anything else besides the same health . Your belly was painfully large, and it was almost impossible to move. You had to hold it as you writhed in pain. All the eggs inside of you moved as you did, and it made you turned on and in pain at the same time. Tears welled up in your eyes as you just lay there, sprawled on the bed.

You wondered how long you’d been out. It couldn’t have been that long could it? As you thought about this, your minute movements began to dislodge the plug that had been put in place. The red liquid seeped out onto the bed, and it felt like an orgasm in and of itself. You cried out as your belly began to deflate. It felt like a sweet release.

However, that didn’t last long. The strange creature had been notified of your awakening, and it was ready to check on its growing eggs. A grin came across its face.

“Do we need to strap you in again? You got the bed all messy…” He asked, and it was responded to with a moan of both pain and the pleasure of letting that liquid go. It felt hot, sticky, and yet you couldn’t help but wish for more. And was that creature ready to provide.

**********************

The next month was sex and stretching and sleeping, almost nonstop. During that time the parent had begun sleeping in bed with you, helping you hold you monstrous belly. He also supplied you with ridiculous amounts of his sticky cum, handjobs, and kisses everywhere. He hardly left your side by the time your labor was about to begin.

Your belly had grown to a ridiculous size, and the eggs inside you were a bit bigger than ostrich eggs. They sloshed around inside until one day, something ruptured inside of you. Your new partner was immediately aware of this, and flipped you onto your back. A scream came from your mouth as the creatures inside of you began live birthing. 

He stuck the aphrodisiac laden tentacle inside, lathering you up so it wasn’t so painful. However, you couldn’t ignore the sensation of 15 children hatching inside of you. It was terrifying, but at the same time you had a raging boner before the aphrodisiac even hit. However, that wasn’t odd for the past month. You felt like that if you weren’t constantly fed liquid food through an I.V. you’d die from cumming too much. Definitely not the worst way to go.

After filling you up from the ass, he pulled it out and stuck it down your throat. Sure, you’d given blowjobs before, but it was nothing compared to having something stuck down that deep. You struggled at first, but then relaxed and accepted your fate as the drugs made it feel good again. You rolled your eyes back as thin liquid poured down your throat.

Next came a larger tentacle to prep you for his youth to be born. It went down your throat, a stranger sensation then being stretched that big anally. However, you couldn’t help but get off on it. He pulled out, and added a squirt of extra aphrodisiac for good measure. 

The children inside of you began crawling any way they could to get out, both up and down. If you’d not been properly sedated they’d have choked you. They were just a bit bigger than human children, and were certainly a beast to get out. Your moans were cut off by the first spawn squirming out of your mouth. It looked like a strange octopus, and your partner immediately took it and placed it next to you. It didn’t stop squirming, and you were surprised how warm and gentle it felt.

Most of them pushed their way out anally, and he teased you every once and a while by pushing them back in, a sensation which got you to the edge again and again. You lost count of how much you came at this point, because it was just too ridiculous.

After what seemed like forever, his young crawled around you, and on you. It was almost sweet. You picked one up to see it better, and it moved around in your hand. It was a bit slimy, but without you it’d never have been born. It went to suckle from you, and you blushed when you squirted milk. However, his young seemed excited about that and came to drink up their first meal. You knew it was just because of the chemicals you’d been fed from both the researchers and him, but it felt good to be part of this. You gave a soft smile to him as the tiny little purple creatures piled on top of your still cum-inflated stomach. He smiled back and rubbed your belly. A miracle of life had taken place and you felt so deeply a part of it. You hoped you’d get the chance to do it again.

One of the scientists from the observation decks cleaned their hands of cum as they suggested that it would be interesting to see if a human could handle twice as many in a live birth. There was a resounding agreement, along with a necessity for extra tissues.


End file.
